Dead Silent
by sniperwolf31
Summary: Riku is a mute boy who believes nothing in his life is going right. He inflicts pain just to get his mind off things. One day another boy comes along who thinks he can change Riku. RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Riku slammed the door behind him as he heard his stepfather run up the stairs after him. He leaned against the door and waited for the intense banging on the door. Riku clenched his teeth in frustration and closed his eyes as his stepfather began to pound on the door.

"Riku, open this door right now!" yelled a harsh and cold voice. After a few minutes of pounding and shoving, the man forced the door open. He grabbed Riku and started to punch him in the face. Riku's mother was out of the house and he knew she would not rescue him. She is the same way as his stepfather except she would use whatever was around.

"Don't you ever disobey me! You hear me, Boy?" he yelled sending another fist in Riku's stomach. Riku nodded and mouthed "yes" to his brutal stepfather. The blond man stopped and stomped out of the room while Riku lay on the floor. He began to hurt everywhere and did not want to risk getting up. Riku looked over and saw the reflection of a sharp object that was well hidden under his desk. He slowly crawled over to the object and pulled it out from under the desk.

A small pocketknife rested in his hand and he flipped the small knife open to reveal a razor sharp blade. After rolling up his sleeves, he gently placed the sharp edge against his arm and began to make small cut marks along his arm. He went over the previous marks that had turned into scars. Blood ran down his arm and he smiled to himself as the pain began to take over his mind.

Riku took a deep breath and made one last cut before putting the blade away. He frowned when he saw that a few drops of blood had made it to the floor. Luckily, his floor was made of wood so all it took was a wet towel to wipe it up as he had done countless times.

He quietly sneaked to the bathroom and grabbed a red rag. After he dampened it, he went back to his room and wiped away whatever evidence lay on the floor.

His bloody arm was shaking uncontrollably as he lay in his bed and curled in a ball. The night was quickly disappearing and the school day was arriving.

+-+-+

Morning finally arrived and Riku put on fresh clothes. Even though it was hot outside, he always wore long sleeved shirts or a jacket to hide the many bruises and cuts on his arms. Since his legs was normally bruised, as well and even had a few scars from the pocketknife, he wore pants.

Riku walked to school since his parents refused to take him. He actually liked it that way. Being alone made Riku feel better since he did not trust anyone anymore. Previous friends had stayed away from him after he refused to talk to them. Everyone called him a loser and there was nothing he could do since he lost his voice. Teachers tried to speak to him and get him help, but he just ignored it and anyone that came along.

When Riku arrived at school, he took his usual seat in the front of the classroom, away from everyone. The teacher watched him with empathetic eyes. She looked up to see a new student walk in the door.

"There you are. I was wondering when you would show up. Everyone, this is Sora and he just transferred to this school. Please make him feel welcome here."

The only empty desk happened to be the one connected to Riku's desk. The teacher pointed at the silver hair boy and whispered to Sora, "This is Riku. He does not really talk to anyone, but he is harmless. I'm sure you two will get along fine." Sora nodded and set his books down on the desk.

"Hi, Riku, it looks as if I'll be sitting next to you for the rest of the school year," said the brunet. Riku looked at Sora with his aquamarine eyes and saw that Sora had clear blue eyes that stood out. His hair stood out even more since it was spiky and defied gravity.

Since Riku knew he would not be able to say anything, he just nodded his head and looked away from the new boy.

Sora sat down without another word and tried not to stare at Riku. _'He seems so lonely and his eyes tell me that something is hurting him. I wonder what it is.'_

Lunchtime came and Riku took his food and sat in a corner where it was quiet. No one else sat with him, but he actually liked that. Before he could take a bite of his lunch, the new boy walked up.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is pretty much full."

Riku pointed his fork towards the empty seat across from him, so Sora took that as a yes. The awkward silence was tearing at Sora. "So, I guess no one sits over here with you?" he asked.

Riku shook his head and kept his eyes down on the tray.

"Why not? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me."

Riku opened his mouth and then closed it again. After looking away to avoid eye contact, Riku caught sight of his old friends walking over. He clenched his teeth and stood up to leave.

'_Did I say something?' _Sora asked to himself as he noticed a relatively large group of people heading over to the table.

The guy in front, who Sora could tell was the leader, stopped Riku and smirked. "Where you going, Mute Boy? We just came over to see if we could join you and the new kid."

Riku glared at the guy who had stopped him. Sora stared at Riku with confused eyes. _'He's mute? I guess that explains a few things.'_

"Hey new kid, I wouldn't hang around this freak if I was you. You'll never get him to talk. All he does is sit there. Isn't that right, Riku?"

The two boys behind the leader started chuckling and Sora stood up. "Stop it! I wouldn't talk to you if I were him either. Did you ever think that maybe he would talk if you would be nicer?"

The leader scowled and glared at Sora. "You better watch your mouth. You're nothing but fresh meat here and could easily get a fist on that flawless face of yours. When you decide you want to join the gang, come talk to me with some respect."

The group of guys walked away, leaving Riku and Sora to stare at each other. "Why do you let those guys pick on you like that?" asked Sora with a clenched fist. He didn't like when people bullied others.

Riku just turned around and threw his food away. After putting his tray on top of the trashcan, he walked out of the cafeteria. Sora ran after Riku. He caught up with him and started to walk beside him.

"You shouldn't listen to those idiots. I don't think you're so bad. I'm sure you have your reasons for not talking. I don't have a problem with that, because I knew a friend of mine who was mute and…Forget it. What I'm trying to say is that if it's okay with you, I'd like to hang around you. I'm new and don't normally make a lot of friends."

Riku stopped and looked at the brunet who had stood up for him. He nodded his head without any emotion.

'_If this boy wants to get hurt, it's his problem. I've tried to stay away,' _thought Riku as the bell rung to return to class.

Sora noticed that Riku was wearing long sleeves and wondered if he was like his previous friend. He hoped not, but couldn't help wonder if Riku always wore long sleeves. To him, that meant that he was hiding something on his arms.

When the bell rang to leave, Sora walked out beside Riku. They split up after a few blocks and Sora watched Riku turn down a shady street.

"I hope he'll be okay all by himself. That street looks scary."

+-+-+

Riku walked through the front door and saw that no one was around. When he got to his room, he almost threw up from the noises coming from the room across down the hall. His parents were obviously fucking each other without any realization that he was home. Riku grabbed a pair of headphones that were attached to his CD player. He put a Three Days Grace CD in and turned it up to block the nauseating noises.

When it turned five, Riku went downstairs to go fix dinner. He didn't know if his parents were going to eat or not so he made extras.

His parents walked down and saw the dinner. They were disappointed that it was only spaghetti and started to yell at Riku. Riku kept his eyes on his plate, which happened to be a horrible mistake. His mother grabbed Riku by the arm and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever ignore me like that again. Do you understand?"

Riku nodded and put a hand on the spot his mother had just slapped. He put his plate away and walked up to his room and grabbed the pocketknife and sat on his bed as he relieved the emotional pain.

* * *

**AN-Reviews appreciated!! I dont care if you flame it. I wanna read what you thought aboout it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

When Riku arrived at school, Sora was already sitting at his desk reading a book. He looked up and smiled at his new friend who had just walked in.

"Good morning, Riku," he said as he set his book down.

'_What the hell is wrong with this kid?' _wondered Riku while he took his seat. The class went by slowly for everyone. It was test day and Riku knew every answer. Everything he learned seemed to be old to him and naturally, his grades were outstanding.

As soon as everyone was done, the students talked among themselves. Before Sora could say anything, something caught his eye. "Riku, you're bleeding!"

Riku looked down at his sleeve. It was covered in blood. He sighed and looked at the teacher. She heard Sora and came to investigate what the problem was. "Here, go get it cleaned up. If it's enough, feel free to go to the nurse's office." Their teacher wrote a pass for Riku to go to the bathroom. _'That's the third time this month,'_ thought the teacher as she handed Riku the pass.

Sora watched Riku walk out of the classroom with an expression that stated it was not the first time this happened.

Riku walked down the hall and into the boy's bathroom. He rolled up the sleeve and looked down to see that one of his cuts had reopened. Riku stuck his arm under water and washed the remaining blood away.

When Riku turned to leave, he ran right into the group of boys at the door. He froze and glared at the gang with his aquamarine eyes. The boys smirked and surrounded him.

"I see you have a new friend, Riku. Well, don't worry about that. He won't be your friend for long."

-+-+-+-

Sora looked at the clock. It had been twenty minutes since Riku had left for the bathroom. He walked up to the teacher's desk and said, "It's been over twenty minutes now and Riku still has not come back."

"He could be at the nurse's office. I'll call her to see if he's in there."

The teacher picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Nurse's Office.

"Nurse Higurashi, I'm calling to ask if one of my students is there."

Sora could overhear the phone conversation and realized that Riku wasn't there. "If it's okay with you, could I go look for him?"

The teacher had a worried expression and gave Sora a pass.

'_This doesn't look good.'_

Sora found his way to the bathroom and heard the familiar laughing of the boys. He ran inside and saw Riku lying on the ground. Everyone in the gang was kicking him as if he were a soccer ball.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sora yelled while grabbing a boy and throwing him into the stall. He made a move for the leader and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there. "You sick bastard! Why you pick on people, I'll never know but I do know is that you won't be picking on Riku again."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Sora chuckled and planted a fist in the boy's face, breaking his nose. The other gang member had stood back and helped the one Sora had thrown against the stall. Sora heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom. He soon realized that this person was wearing heels and most likely a teacher.

A few minutes later, the woman walked into the boy's bathroom and looked at everyone. Sora was glad it was his teacher and quickly ran to Riku, who was now on the ground. His bottom lip was busted and his nose was bruised and bleeding.

After Sora helped Riku on his feet, Riku took off. Sora tried to run after him, but couldn't keep up with Riku's longer legs. Riku ran out of the school and onto the streets, heading back towards his house.

"Riku…" whispered Sora as he walked back to the boy's bathroom. His knuckles were beginning to bruise from the punch.

-+-+-+-

Riku ran straight home without even stopping to pick up his books. When he got to his house, he went to the concrete steps and sat down on them. Riku wiped the blood off his face and thought about Sora arriving in time to stop them from doing something worse.

'_Why had he come to look for me? I don't understand what he sees in me.'_

It was a little over an hour when he saw Sora walking down the street. Riku looked and saw that Sora was carrying his books. When Sora caught sight of Riku, he ran over and smiled at him.

"You forgot your books, Man. Mrs. Kumori took care of those morons."

Sora sat down beside Riku. Riku looked over at the front door and prayed that his parent's wouldn't see them. Sora sighed and looked at Riku with intense eyes. "How are you feeling? You left before we could get everything cleaned up."

Riku didn't do anything and just looked down at his shoes. Sora looked at Riku with sympathetic eyes and heard the door open. Riku's eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" said a sweet voice that Riku knew was fake.

"I'm Sora, a friend of Riku's." Sora stuck out a hand to shake while looking down at the frozen Riku.

'_They must not have known that Riku left early.'_

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Riku's mother. I'm sorry, but Riku has to come inside and finish some chores."

Sora nodded and walked down the stairs. "Bye, Riku. I'll see you tomorrow." When Sora turned the corner, something was bothering him. He didn't know what it was and so he just shrugged it off and walked towards his house.

-+-+-+-

When Riku walked inside, his mother sent him a sharp stare. "Why did you bring him here? You know you're not supposed to have your little classmates over." She touched Riku's face and made him flinch. When he pulled away, she slapped him in the face and walked off.

Riku went to the bathroom and looked at himself. He didn't think he would look that bad until he saw himself. His face was swollen and a black and purple ring circled around his right eye. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

-+-+-+-

"Hey, Sora!" greeted Sora's mother just as he walked through the door. "Hey."

"So, how's that boy you were talking about?" she asked as she handed Sora a chocolate chip cookie.

"You mean Riku? Oh, well, he's fine I guess."

Sora's mother looked at him closely and sighed. "You're lying to me. What happened? Did he think he was too good for you? Is he a homophobe?"

"Mom, chill. Riku doesn't know I'm bi all right. He got beat up at school and I saved him, but after that he just ran off."

"He didn't even thank you? What a rude boy."

"Mom, he's not rude. Riku's mute."

Sora's mother looked at him with sympathetic eyes. _'Not again. The last time someone was mute, it caused so much trouble for Sora.'_

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. She handed him another cookie as he finished his first one.

"I really think that if Riku had a friend, he'd change. No one seems to like him too much. I know what you're thinking and something is telling me to stay away but deep down I feel something telling me to stick by his side and help him."

Sora's mother smiled and hugged her caring son. "That's my son."

-+-+-+

Riku watched the blood roll down his leg. He smiled to himself as he cut deep into his leg. Riku couldn't help but feel happy as the pain coursed through his body.

The door opened and Riku froze. "Riku! Is that blood on the floor?" yelled his mother while she walked over to the floor. She called for Riku's step dad and walked out of the room when he came in. He saw the blood and grabbed Riku by the neck.

"I've told you to keep your Goddamn room clean you little shit. Here we are slaving over to provide you with shelter and food and you can't even keep your room clean?"

His father took the blade from Riku's hands and threw it on the ground. The next few minutes felt like an eternity to Riku as his father punched him. Riku's father dropped Riku to the ground and kicked him in the side. "Maybe now you'll learn to keep your room clean."

Riku's stepfather left the room and went downstairs. Pain struck at Riku whenever he breathed. He sat up and leaned against the wall. His parents didn't even care if he was cutting himself. All they cared about was keeping the house clean.

Despite the pain it caused, Riku managed to mouth the one word that came to his mind and repeat itself over and over.

_Sora…_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!! I've really enjoyed reading them and glad that you like my first fanfic! As you can tell, this story is pretty much nothing but angst and hurt. Honestly, I'm the type of person who can't read a lot of angst, but I guess you can call me a hypocrite because that's pretty much all this story is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Sora woke with sweat running down his face. It was three in the morning and almost time for school. He had a dream that Riku was reaching out towards him as if to ask for help. Sora groaned and lay back down after his little jolt and stared at the ceiling. Something wasn't right and he felt it. _'Why do I get this nagging feeling that there's more that I need to know?'_

-+-+-+-

Riku wasn't able to sleep that night from the pain in his side. He couldn't even breathe let alone lay on it. Riku had to take his shirt off to get enough cool air flowing through his lungs. He looked at the knife beside him and smiled to himself. Riku reached out for the blade on his side table and managed to flip it open. Riku couldn't reach down for his legs so instead he found one spot on his arm that was clean and unmarked.

The cold blade touched his arm and sent a pleasant shiver run down his back. Riku started to cut letters into his arm and stopped when he got what he wanted.

_Death._

It was a word that Riku favored at times like this. He wanted to leave the world so bad, but was too cowardly to do it himself. In previous attempts, he proved to be a coward. Riku had tried to shoot himself, overdose, and even cut his throat. Every time, he couldn't do it. Something was holding him back and it tortured him.

It was now six in the morning and Riku knew he'd have to leave earlier in order to take his time to get to school.

After getting dressed, he walked out of the front door and headed for the school. It was only about five minutes after he left when a car pulled up. Riku looked in the car to see Sora waving at him. The woman was obviously Sora's mother. They almost looked identical. "Hey, would you like a ride?"

Riku didn't want to be rude so nodded his head and got in the back seat of the car. Sora smiled brightly at Riku. "Your leaving earlier than normal." Riku's first instinct was to grab his side, but he resisted and just nodded.

"If you want, we could pick you up in the morning," said a sweet and caring voice. Riku had never heard such a pleasant voice and had to admit that Sora's mom was really nice. He didn't want them to do anything for him so he shook his head.

"Are you sure? I don't mind. Sora talks about you a lot and you seem really sweet. Walking out on the streets in the dark is one way to get kidnapped.

'_If someone would kidnap me, it would be a miracle.' _Riku faked a smile and stared out of the window. They pulled up to the school a few seconds later. Riku nodded his head at Sora's mom to show that he was thankful for the ride.

"Anytime, Riku!" she called as she pulled away. Sora waved and looked over at his friend who was having a hard time getting up the stairs. Before Sora could help Riku, someone shoved past him and laughed when Riku fell down clutching his side. Sora hadn't seen this kid before, but one look from Riku told him that he obviously wasn't new. "Watch where you're going, brat," said the silver haired boy. Sora could tell that he was older than they were-probably a senior.

Sora clenched his teeth and resisted to start a fight as the senior walked away. "Are you all right?" asked Sora as he helped Riku up. Riku nodded and fell back down clutching his side.

"We should get you to see the nurse. I think yesterday's fight might have caused you to get hurt. Let's go." Sora helped Riku to the nurse's office and walked through the door. The nurse looked up and sighed when she saw Riku.

"What happened this time, Riku?" asked the nurse as she set Riku down on a short table.

"Something's wrong with his side," Sora said while taking a seat in a chair beside Riku.

"Can you take off your shirt so I may see?" she asked. Riku lifted the shirt up and winced at the movements he made. He didn't want to lift it up all of the way because of the cuts.

"I guess that will have to do. I can't see anything but a big bruise. Go to the back and we'll get an X-ray of that ribcage."

Riku got off the table and slowly walked over to the back room. Sora stayed where he was and waited for the results. A few minutes later, Riku hobbled back out and sat next to Sora.

Sora looked up and realized that it was painful for Riku to breathe. _'It's definitely a broken rib. I don't remember that yesterday even after I returned the books to him.'_

The nurse came back and showed the X-rays to Riku and Sora. Sure enough, he had a fractured rib on his right side.

"I'm going to call your parents so they can take you home. You should take it easy. It's going to take at least one month for it to heal and you don't need to be out here."

Riku shook his head. "That's right, Riku. I see you're finally listening to me." The nurse walked off towards a room on the other side. Riku looked as if he had just seen a ghost and this scared Sora.

'_Wait a minute! What if-'_

Sora moved closer to Riku and looked down. "Riku, let me see your arms." Riku shook his head and grabbed the arm closest to Sora.

"Riku, if I tell you something will you promise to answer just one question?"

Riku wanted to now what Sora was going to tell him, so he agreed. "You know, you remind me a lot of a friend. He was also mute, but a few years ago…he…" Sora was having issues getting the words out, but he really wanted to help Riku. "He committed suicide, because people kept messing with him. I didn't do anything in fear that I too would be in his place. I wake up one night to the phone ringing. It was his mom telling me that he had put a bullet through his head. He was my best friend and I couldn't even stick up for what was right. At his funeral I vowed never to stand by and do nothing ever again. I will do what I can to keep you from doing the same thing."

Riku never once took his eyes off of the brunet. Riku saw a tear run down Sora's cheek. He wiped the tear off and looked in Sora's eyes. Sora blushed at Riku's soft touch. Riku leaned in closer, but pulled back when the nurse's footsteps approached.

"Your mother will be here in a few minutes." The nurse disappeared and left Riku feeling a slight twist in his stomach.

"Now, as for my question. Why are you cutting yourself? I know you are because I know the symptoms for hiding it."

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but grew frustrated from the lack of sound. "Calm down, Riku. Here's a sheet of paper and a pen."

Riku grabbed the paper and pen. He began to write a sentence, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Riku's mother opened the door and looked at Riku who had hid the paper before she could see it.

"Let's go home, Riku."

Obediently, Riku stood up and walked towards the door. After they left, Sora sighed and realized Riku had not given the paper to him. When he stood up, a paper ball fell from his lap.

Sora bent down and opened the note.

_My house-midnight._

He grabbed his books and walked off to class.

-+-+-+-

As soon as Riku and his mother walked through the front door, Riku's step dad started to yell.

"YOU ALWAYS CAUSE PROBLEMS! EVERY OTHER WEEK ONE OF US HAS TO COME AND GET YOU FROM SCHOOL. CAN'T YOU JUST FIGHT BACK FOR ONCE? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC AND WEAK. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I REALLY SHOW YOU HOW MAD I AM!"

Riku ran to his room and sat on his bed. He reached over for the pocket knife and stopped when a picture caught his eye. Riku picked the small photo instead and looked at the man. The man had silver hair like Riku and was so happy. He remembered the times they spent together before he died.

While thinking of his dad, he also thought of someone else. Sora kept popping up in his mind. He was always smiling and trying to keep Riku happy.

As it neared midnight, Riku listened for his parents. They were softly snoring in the other room which made Riku satisfied. He walked out of the front door and waited for Sora to show up. A few minutes later, Riku saw the spiky haired friend jogging down the street.

"Sorry I'm late," Sora huffed. Riku nodded and put an index finger to his lips. Sora nodded understanding what he had to do. The two boys quietly walked up to Riku's room without making a sound.

When they reached his room, they walked over to the bed and sat down. Sora's eyes stopped on the pocked knife sitting beside a picture and wondered if that was what he used to cut himself with.

Riku grabbed a notebook with a pencil. He began to write while Sora took in his surroundings. There wasn't really much to take in since Riku didn't have much. All he had was a desk, side table, dresser, and a bed. Sora couldn't help, but pick up the photograph to see who it was. Immediately, Sora could tell that this was Riku's father. He thought about it and realized that all he had seen was his mother.

'_I wonder what his father is like. His mother seemed nice enough."_

After a few minutes, Riku handed the piece of paper to Sora.

_To answer your question from earlier, I cut myself because it's the only thing that seems to get rid of another pain. It never goes away unless I feel something cutting into my body. I'm sorry to have you come all of this way, but I couldn't say it in front of my mom for various reasons._

"Riku, you need to stop hurting yourself. It's not right and it's not going to solve anything. If you ever need to bent out something, I'm always open to talk or whatever. I don't want to see you hurt yourself any longer."

After Sora was done, Riku turned away. Cutting wasn't just for pleasure anymore. It had become an addiction. Riku took off his jacket. Sora gasped when he saw Riku's shredded arms. He ran his warm fingers against Riku's cold skin. The scars were pieces left behind to show that he had been cutting for a very long time.

Riku sat down on the bed and looked at Sora in the eyes. Sora stared back and didn't know what to say. He had to admit that Riku had a nice body despite the scars that ran across his arms.

"Riku…" whispered Sora as Riku neared Sora's face. Riku closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against Sora's lips. He felt Sora tense for a second and then relaxed. Riku deepened the kiss and moved his tongue in time to Sora's. Riku gently lay Sora on the bed and unzipped his shirt. Sora couldn't hold back an instinctive moan as Riku kissed him everywhere. Sora moved his hips against Riku's and blushed as Riku sucked on one of his nipples. Riku ran his tongue up Sora's chest and neck. When he reached Sora's mouth, Sora willingly opened it for him. He probed around in Sora's mouth for a few minutes before breaking away and moving down his body.

Right when Riku reached for Sora's pants the door opened. The two boys froze when they saw that it was Riku's step father who had opened the door.

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them. In the next chapter, the story of Riku's biological father will be unfolded. Hope to read more reviews from you!! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

'_I've got to get Sora out of here!' _Riku thought as he stared into the confused dark eyes of his stepfather.

The man walked in for a closer look and started to fume when he saw that Riku was on top of another boy.

"You're gay! Why do you cause so many problems in this family?" he yelled as he stalked closer.

Sora sat up and could not move in fear of what would happen to him. Riku stood up and mouthed something to Sora

_Get out of here!_

Sora stood up and ran as Riku blocked his father from bashing Sora. With one last look, Riku knew Sora had probably cleared the street by now.

'_Good, at least he wouldn't have to see what came next.'_

_-+-+-+-_

Sora did not stop until he reached the end of the street and saw that no one was pursuing him. It was a bit chilly outside with the wind blowing against his bare chest. Sora zipped his shirt up and looked down the street and at Riku's house.

'_I hope he's going to be okay.'_

After climbing through the window, Sora lay on his bed and realized he could not get to sleep. He was worried about Riku protecting him like that. Sora could not get the images of the scars out of his head. The image of his father scared Sora and wondered how Riku lived with such a brutal looking man.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he heard someone at his door.

"I'm awake."

The door opened and his mother stepped in with a worried expression. "How did it go?"

"Not as good as I hoped. I managed to see his father that is not his father. It seems as if his real father either passed away or got a divorce. His step dad is very cruel looking. Now that I think about it, Riku had bruises all over his body. I didn't really say anything because I thought it was from the fight. When I saw they were yellow and not black, I realized those were a little bit older. What if his parents are abusing him, Mom?"

His mother sighed and was deep in thought for the next few minutes. "We can't exactly waltz up there and ask. I doubt Riku is going to tell anyone if he is. I'm not going to call the police since we don't know for sure. All we can do for now is be there for him and hope that the abuse isn't the case."

Sora had tears pouring down his face. He had no doubt that Riku was being abused. "It's so frustrating that he can't talk, dammit!" Sora yelled as he slammed a fist against the wall. His mother sat beside Sora and pulled him close to her. With a warm embrace, she rubbed the back of her son.

"It's going to be okay, Sora."

Sora pulled back and shook his head. "I don't think so."

-+-+-+-

When Riku opened his eyes, a fresh wave of pain went through his body. He could taste the blood in his mouth that resulted from being hit with a golf club. Riku looked around to see that he was now in their dark and damp basement. He moved his arm and heard a chain move. Using his other hand, Riku could feel that his father had hand cuffed him to the bed.

'_Of course he would handcuff me. He's a fucking cop.'_

Riku still felt a little dazed and lay there as he looked around the room. He needed something sharp-something that could cut through skin. The panic ran through his body when he couldn't see anything. His body started to shake without the ecstasy of bleeding.

With a sigh of relief, Riku saw a reflection off a piece of glass that lay on the floor near him. He stretched as far as he could and finally grabbed the piece of glass. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and smiled to himself as he could feel the razor sharp tip cut deep into his skin. The sight of blood oozing out of his arm made his body stop shaking and relaxe. Blotches of blood covered the front of the bed by the time Riku was done. When he was done, he dropped the piece of glass with a pained expression.

"_Riku, you need to stop hurting yourself. It's not right and it's not going to solve anything. If you ever need to bent out something, I'm always open to talk or whatever. I don't want to see you hurt yourself any longer."_

He slammed hs head against the wall and saw there while the cuts stopped emitting blood. _'I can't stop, Sora. It's more than just an escape from reality. It's a fucking addiction and I need it.'_

As he lay back down, Riku could hear the basement door open. The wooden stairs creaked as someone walked down it.

"It's time for a bathroom break," said the cold voice of his step dad. He walked over and unlocked the handcuff that was attached to the bed. Similar to a dog, the cop led Riku to a bathroom that had been installed a while ago. No one really used the basement bathroom, so it wasn't too clean.

After Riku relieved himself, he was chained back to the bed. "Your mother will be down with lunch in a few hours."

Riku didn't respond. His stepfather walked up the stairs and closed the door. The light was pointless since it was nowhere near Riku. It was an old light and due to blow out any minute. He couldn't even see his hand if he outstretched it as far as he could. Riku lay down and closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a bad dream.

-+-+-+-

Sora guessed he wouldn't see Riku that day in school. The teacher had asked him to take the books to Riku's house.

"It's like running the Death March. I'll just leave these on the porch."

When Sora reached the house, he left a little note saying to give the folder to Riku. After that, he left and started for home. As much as he wanted to see Riku, he was scared as hell.

"If he's not back in a week, I'll come back."

-+-+-+-

The week passed by uneventful for Sora. For the weekend, he couldn't get Riku off his mind. Riku hadn't shown up at all and even their teacher was beginning to worry.

"Sora, have you heard anything yet?"

Sora looked down and shook his head. "I haven't even seen him. I just drop the folders off and leave."

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you today? I want to talk with his parents."

"All right."

'_What the hell is she thinking? I'm going to die if they see me. Well, it was dark, so I don't think his dad got a good look on my face. I just pray that we don't get slaughtered.'_

After school, Sora stayed behind and waited for Mrs. Kumori to finish a few papers. They drove down the street and stopped at the house, Sora had pointed. When they got to the steps, they heard a lot of noise. It sounded as if someone was having a fit and throwing things against the wall.

Sora looked uneasy as he rang the doorbell. The noise stopped and a few minutes later, a grizzly man opened the door. "May I help you?"

'_Oh, Jesus Christ, it's him! Of all people to open the door, why did it have to be him?' _

"I'm Mrs. Kumori, Riku's teacher. I was wondering when he'll be back and if he's okay."

The man looked behind him as a woman approached. "Hey Sora. Do you have Riku's homework?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sora pulled out a folder and handed it to the woman who walked off afterwards.

Riku's stepfather stared at the two as if they had committed a crime. Sora looked up at Mrs. Kumori to see that she was just as uneasy as he was.

"He's not doing too well right now. His side is giving him troubles so he won't be back for a while."

Mrs. Kumori thanked the grizzly man and walked back to the car with Sora. When they got into the car, she took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What a bastard! How dare he look at a woman like that!"

Sora jumped at the profane language his gentle teacher was yelling out. He sunk in his chair and hoped that she wouldn't take it out on him. After she calmed down, she pulled out and heaed for Sora's house.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled all of those things with you in here. Anyway, was there anything weird to you?"

Sora felt weird talking like this with a teacher. He wasn't used to it, but he had heard something weird. After Riku's mother disappeared, there was a lot of banging in the back of the house.

"Sora? Did you hear that awful banging? It sounded like someone was trying to bring down the wall."

Mrs. Kumori pulled to a stop at Sora's house. Before Sora shut the door, he looked at his teacher. "Mrs. Kumori, I think I know what's wrong with Riku, but I'm not completely sure if I'm correct. I think his parents are abusing him. His body has bruises everywhere and I'm not talking about new bruises. They're older than the ones from the fight he got into."

His teacher sighed and looked at the steering wheel. "I don't know what to do, Sora." Sora looked down and shook his head. "Neither do I. Well, thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you tomorrow!" said Sora as he waved his hand at the teacher.

-+-+-+-

"Your little friend brought your homework just a minute ago." Riku's mother threw the folder down on the floor along with the others that Riku had yet to finish.

After his mom had left, Riku had looked at the piece of glass that had become his best friend. No matter how hard he had tried to stop, his body taunted him for more. It wasn't always like this- not when his dad was still alive. Riku blamed his dad for everything, but deep down Riku still loved him.

He was too sore to move. The golf club that had caused the many bruises, lay on a nearby table. Riku slowly rolled over and closed his heavy eyes.

-+-+-+-

(Riku)

_My eyes fluttered open that morning as the bright rays emitted from the sun hit my face. Before I could get up, my old man walked through the door smiling at me. His smile was brighter than the sun and made me smile no matter how I felt. Behind him, my mother was also smiling. Those two were the best couple in the world and I thought no one could take that away._

_I was only ten at the time and I didn't know what was going on. We were supposed to go to a park that day- just my dad and me. On our way, a car hit us head on. Dad saw him coming and knew we were going to collide. He quickly unbuckled and used his body to shield my little one. The next thing I knew was the car being upside down. Blood was splattered everywhere. When I turned my dad around to see his face, I let out a scream. His eyes were opened and a piece of glass stuck out of his neck. I was scared._

_Paramedics took me away and I remember reaching out to a black body bag as I screamed my lungs out. I wouldn't stop moving even though I was hurting everywhere. The paramedics finally had to sedate me. I remember waking up in a dark room. When I looked up, I saw my mother sitting on a chair across the room._

"_Mom," I asid quietly. She looked at me and I'll never forget that look. It was the start of everything that Dad's death had caused. My own mother looked at me with hate and unforgivness. _

_After I was released a few weeks later, my mom still wouldn't talk to me. One day I had asked her why she wouldn't talk to me and she started to scream at me._

"_IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT HE'S GONE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, HE'D STILL BE RIGHT HERE SMILING AND HAVING A GOOD TIME. I HATE YOU!"_

_The words hit me like a wrecking ball. We never communicated with each other unless it involved yelling._

_Then, _he _came along. That fake bastard taught my mom about _child dicipline. _I remember a few months after they had married, I accidently called him by his first name, Scott. He slapped me with his hard hand. My mother just stood on the sidelines and watched him continuously slap me and kick me._

_It seemed as if I always said the wrong thing so I stopped talking all together. It worked but I realized that after a while, I had lost my voice completely. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. I quickly got over it and continued through middle school hiding all of my bruises. Mom had learned from her new husband that the only way to make sure the dicipline works is inflict a lot of pain on the kid. Mom started to beat me not long after._

_Everyone who tried to become my friend at school soon left me. They hated how I never talked to them. They thought that I thought I was too good for everyone. It was better that way. Then, the bullies came along to make me their next victim. I didn't stick up for myself. I just let them do it. It gave me an excuse for the bruises from my parents._

_When I entered high school, something new came around. I overheard a group of upper classmen talk about how cutting had relieved their emotions. I naturally tried it out and soon realized I couldn't stop. It became a drug for me. Since then, I haven't been able to stop but there's something screaming at me. Sora's voice won't leave me alone and I'm beginning to hate it as much as I hate my dad._

-+-+-+-

Riku opened his eyes and looked around the room. He thought he heard something. Out of nowhere, a hand slapped his mouth shut. He struggled to see who it was and finally gave up.

"Riku, it's me," whispered a familiar voice. Another look told Riku that the hand belonged to Sora.

"I'll explain when we get outside. A loud noise went through the room and both boys tensed. Sora had just cut the handcuffs off with a special set of pliers. Riku froze and listened for anyone coming downstairs. Not a sound.

"Let's go," Sora whispered as he helped Riku to his feet. Riku fell straight to the ground and grabbed his leg. Sora pulled out a flashlight that had been in his hand and shined it on Riku's leg.

It was bruised and bloody. "Dammit! All right, we're going to have to do this the hard and long way. Grab my shoulder."

Riku did as he was told and put a hand on Sora's right shoulder. Sora pulled him up and grabbed Riku's back belt loop to make it easier. He put the flashlight in a backpack he was holding and used his other hand to grab Riku's arm.

They slowly walked up the stairs and cringed whenever the stair creaked. It took the two ten minutes to reach the front door. Riku was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to walk much farther. Outside, a car was parked.

"That's weird. I don't remember that car being here before."

Sora looked closer and smiled when he realized whom the car belonged to. "How did Mrs. Kumori know I was coming back?"

The teacher opened the car door when Sora and Riku made it outside. Sora was about to say something when she made her two students stay silent.

"Not here. We'll discuss this later after we call the police."

Riku froze and tried to make hand signals, but it failed and he just sighed. Who do you think the police will believe-two kids and a young teacher who broke into a house or a cop?

* * *

**AN:Well, I hate to say it, but I believe the next chapter will be the last to Dead Silent. I'm not one who is used to writing a lot of chapters for one story. Sorry. In the next chapter, Sora will explain the whole breaking in thing so don't think I just forgot about that. O.O GRRRRRR I HAD TO REDO A BIT OF IT THANKS TO FANFIC WHO LIKES TO SCERW WITH MY DOCS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Sora sat in the back seat with Riku. After Sora got in, Riku laid his head on Sora's lap. The teacher looked in the back seat from her mirror and just shook her head.

'_I should have seen that coming. Well, at least they're not making out back there.'_

Mrs. Kumori was nowhere near a gas station when she noticed her gasoline light turning on. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm almost out of gas."

"Let's stop at my house. Mom's at work right now anyway."

The teacher nodded her head and turned down the road that Sora lived on. When she hit the gravel driveway, Riku winced at all of the bumps. His ribs have not even started to heal thanks to the golf club that Riku should have thought to bring.

After stopping at the house, Sora got out and gently pulled Riku out with him. Sora threw the house key to Mrs. Kumori so she could open the door for them.

They walked into the dark house and turned on some lights. Sora laid Riku on a couch in the living room and grimaced at the condition he was in. Their teacher walked over and looked Riku over. She took his shirt off and looked over the bruises and the cuts. When she examined Riku's arm, she flinched.

"Riku, how long have you been doing this to yourself?"

Riku shrugged and looked away. Sora looked at Riku who was still lying down. He didn't even have the strength to sit up. Sora clenched his teeth and balled his fists.

By some grace from God, Riku only had one new broken bone. His leg had to be reset in order to grow back in place.

"He's going to need something to bite down on. Sora, go get a towel," commanded the teacher.

Sora grabbed a towel off the counter and stuck it in Riku's mouth. Riku reached for Sora's hand as the teacher put her hand on the leg. Sora held his hand and could have sworn he heard his bones shatter from the strength of Riku's grip. Sora heard the sickening crack and felt his hand go numb right after.

It took a few minutes for Riku to regain himself. He spit the towel out and looked at Sora wince. He didn't realize that he had squeezed Sora's hand that hard.

Mrs. Kumori patted Riku's shoulder after she had finished making a splint out of wood and cloth. "Get some rest."

Riku nodded and closed his eyes. After he was asleep, Sora looked up at the teacher. "How'd you now that I'd go back? "

"Your eyes said that you couldn't leave him there so I tailed you after you left your house. I hope I don't sound too much like a stalker."

"No, actually I don't think Riku could have made it that far and there's no way I could have carried him. It's a good thing you showed up. Thanks. We should call the cops."

Their teacher nodded and headed off for the phone. Sora sat down to on the love seat next to Riku's makeshift bed and watched the silver head boy sleep.

-+-+-+-

(Sora)

_Mom left shortly after I got home. It always took her an hour to get to work so she had to leave early. When I could no longer see her car, I ran around the house, grabbing various items. I had found a pair or weird pliers that I knew could cut through metal. Something told me I would need those so I packed it in my backpack with a flashlight and a bobby pin. For some reason, a tape recorder sat in the very bottom. I pulled it out and shrugged as I stuck it in my pocket since I was already out of the door._

_It was getting dark out and so I wouldn't have much time. When I got to Riku's house, I saw that his stepfather woulf frequently make runs to the basement. His mother would carry a plate barely filled with food down there and come up empty handed._

_After the lights were all out, I waited for an hour before going inside. I knew the door was locked so I pulled out the bobby pin and worked on the door for a while. I was lucky enough to have randomly learned this a couple years ago so I had no problems with it._

_I instinctively went to the basement quietly with my flashlight shining around. I could hear my heart pounding a million beats per minute and hoped I wouldn't have a heart attack._

_I shone the flashlight around the basement and found what I was looking for. On a small bed covered with blood stains lay Riku. I couldn't really tell if he was asleep or not, but I felt a terrible feeling run through me if he wasn't asleep._

_As I walked over to the bed, I pulled out the pliers and messed around with the handcuffs until they snapped off. I saw Riku stir and by instinct, I put my hand over his mouth. After I did this, I felt incredibly stupid. Riku couldn't talk so why the hell had I done that?_

_We made it out of the basement and slowly creeped towards the door. I could tell Riku was about to just fall to the ground. There was no way I had the strength to carry him to my house either._

_It was a miracle when I recognized the car that sat on the curb. If she wouldn't have been there, we would have had a lot of problems on our hands._

-+-+-+-

"WAIT, SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT A COP LIVES THERE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS BOY OFFICER. IF I HADN'T GONE TO MEDICAL SCHOOL, HE COULD HAVE BEEN CRIPPLED OR WORSE! DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LIE TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING SO SERIOUS?"

Sora jerked awake to his teacher's frantic screams. He heard her slam the phone on the reciever. Sora stood up and walked to the kitchen, putting his hands in his pockets. "What happened?"

"That man is a cop, Sora! What are we going to do now?"

'_So that's what he was trying to tell us.' _thought Sora as he heard a click behind him.

"You are going to freeze or be shot," commanded a rough grizzly voice.

Mrs. Kumori froze and kept her eyes on the gun pointed at them.Sora didn't want to risk turning around and so he stood there motionless. Something hard brushed against his fingers and that caught his attention.

"Tell me how this sounds.The teacher would abuse the boy since he was always a troublesome student. The other boy would help the teacher in the assault because she promised him money if it worked out. On this night, you decided to finish off Riku and receive your money from your teacher. You broke into my house and kidnapped Riku. Your teacher was waiting outside for you and you went with her to this house. Before you could finish him off, the teacher turned on you and pulled out another gun." Riku's stepfather pulled out another gun with a rag. "You shot each other. The teacher was shot in the head while you shot Riku and then yourself."

"Sick," Mrs. Kumori said.Scott laughed and made the two victims walk in the living room where Riku still slept.He pointed the gun to the teacher and turned his back on Sora. Seeing the only opening, Sora jumped on the dirty cop's back and made his arm point upward.As the gun went off, the bullet grazed the teachers shoulder. Riku snapped up and saw the horrifying scene. The cop smashed Sora into the wall, knocking the boy out.

Despite the intense pain, Riku jumped up and felt the rage run through him. Something in his throat changed as he saw Sora on the ground. With his fist, Riku punched the surprised cop in the face.

The teacher looked up from her bleeding shoulder and saw Riku standing over his father. Riku reached for the gun and pointed it at the cop.

"RIKU, NO!" screamed someone. Riku looked over to see Sora grabbing his arm. "If you kill him, you'll be sentenced to life in jail. He's a cop and you've got to remember that. I have the evidence to send him to prison for life instead. Riku, you can't kill him."

Sora pulled out the tape recorder he had shoved in his pocket earlier. He pressed the play button. Everyone listened to the conversation that Sora had managed to record. Riku lowered the gun. It was a bad move to make. With the other gun, the cop hastly pointed it at Sora and pulled the trigger.

"SORA!" yelled a voice that no one had ever heard before. Everyone, including the injured Sora, looked at where the voice had come from. All eyes were on Riku now who had the gun pointed at his step dad. Sora smiled at Riku as he held his side where the bullet went through.

'_He found his voice. Riku…'_

Scott too had pointed his gun at the main threat by this time. For the next few minutes, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Everything was silent except for the two gunshots that rang through the air at the same time.

-+-+-+-

Sirens were going off in the distance. After the guns went off, the teacher called 911 and told them what happened. She then ran over to the two students who lay on the ground. She checked the pulses of everyone. She sighed in releif when she realized that Scott was dead. The other two lay on the ground unconscious, but bleeding profusely.

A few seconds later the ambulances arrived along with the cops. Mrs. Kumori found the tape recorder and showed it to the cops. She watched her students carried off to the hospital. They insisted that she should get checked on, but she refused. She just tagged along with a cop who escorted her behind the ambulance.

Everything now seemed to speed up and it became confusing. The silence rang through the dead town as she arrived at the Emergancy Room.

-+-+-+-

Riku felt something uncomfortable tube run down his throat. Something was jabbed into his arm and he couldn't move his leg. He groggily opened his eyes. They were hard to keep open, but something told him not to go back to sleep.

Beside his bed, sat two women. One was Mrs. Kumori who had an arm in a sling. The other was Sora's mother with a tissue box in her hand.

Riku began to cough through the tube. The nurse came in and removed the tube. Riku looked over at Sora's mom and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Sora."

His mom looked at him with grave eyes as she pulled out a diary and handed it to Riku. "Riku, Sora…" His mom began to sob and the teacher comforted the parent. "Riku, the bullet that hit Sora pierced through his liver. The doctor's couldn't stop the bleeding. He's gone."

Riku felt the tears build up in his eyes. Riku clutched the little book in his hands and stared at his mother. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could think of that would seem right.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered both of the smiles that brightened his dark world. Sora's mother hugged Riku and sobbed on his shoulder. Riku reached up and rubbed her back. "I'm…sorry," Riku quietly said. Words still sounded off since he wasn't used to making sound.

-+-+-+-

It took a month for Riku to make a full recovery. He had been moved out of his old house by Social Services. His foster parent lived alone, but was a kind man. Leon was his name and he was only around twenty-five.

As soon as Riku was released, Leon took him down to the spot where Sora had been buried. After this day, they would be moving to a town that was three hours away from here. Leon walked away to leave Riku alone to talk. Riku could now work his voice better, but today it was shaky at the sight of the gravestone with a stone angel perched on top.

_Sora Hikari  
__January 14, 1992 - March 28, 2008  
__A wonderful son and a caring friend_

Beside his grave, lay another member of the Hikari family. Riku looked over and knew it was Sora's dad. Sora's thick diary had explained about his dad. He gave his life in order to protect a little girl at a bank robbery. Riku knew that it was in Sora's blood to protect everyone. The sun shone down on the grave as Riku could feel tears leak out from his aquamarine eyes.

"Sora, thank you for everything."

Riku pulled out an envelope from his pocket and set it against the gravestone. He looked at the grave one last time before leaving with Leon to go to his new home.

_-+-+-+-_

_Sora,_

_I love you and no one will ever replace you. You have shown me so much this past month that I thought I would never learn. I have learned to use my voice again and so far I have not cut myself once. The bullet shattered my knee and so I'm having to go into therapy every week. Leon is really cool. He always wanted a kid, but never fell in love with anyone. When he was a kid, he had a similar life to mine. I think we will get along real well. I'm sorry that I will be so far from here. If I could, I would come and visit you everyday. Every morning I wake up, I expect to see you sitting next to me with your clear blue eyes and bright smile. When I see that you aren't there, I get disappointed. I can't help but feel depressed when I know that I'll never see your smile again. Leon is helping me get through it , but I still miss you. At least you can see your dad again. Thanks for the diary. I have to admit that I was quite amused when you wrote about me. I read it everyday and picture it all in my head. You have stuck up for me and made me talk again. Mrs. Kumori is going back to medical school to become a doctor. I know she'll be great. Your mom misses you and man, her pastries are incredible! How did you not get fat off of those things? I feel bad for leaving your mom alone here, but I have to go with Leon. He's my guardian now. Well, I hope to see you when it's my time._

_Love,  
__Riku_

**AN: And so that's the end to Dead Silent. I'm thinking about making a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should do that or make another story. I'll figure it out at some point. Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think my story would get even 3. Well, hope you enjoyed and I wouldn't mind reading more reviews ;)**

* * *


End file.
